


Insieme

by rya_204



Series: Girandola [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Brat Bucky, Dancing, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Service Top Steve, flirting with strangers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: La ressa all’ingresso lo respinge e Steve fatica a infilarsi fra la calca di quei corpi irrequieti. È in ritardo e sa che un Bucky annoiato è un Bucky che prende pessime decisioni e, infatti, lo vede a un angolo del bancone che gioca con le dita con un bicchiere e con tutto il resto con un ragazzo che gli muore davanti.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Girandola [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806991
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Insieme

**[B]**  
  


I capelli sono un biondo sporco e gli rovinano sulla fronte a intervalli regolari, a dispetto di quelle dita lunghe che si prodigano per tirarli su.  
Bucky sente i suoi occhi su di sé, sui suoi jeans a vita bassa e sul culo. Si passa la lingua sul labbro e gli occhi del biondo gli risalgono subito in viso a tracciare i suoi movimenti. È troppo facile e già si sta annoiando.  
– Cosa fai nella vita, James?  
Cristo, è così che spera di portarselo a casa?

  
  
**[S]**  
  


La ressa all’ingresso lo respinge e Steve fatica a infilarsi fra la calca di quei corpi irrequieti. È in ritardo e sa che un Bucky annoiato è un Bucky che prende pessime decisioni e, infatti, lo vede a un angolo del bancone che gioca con le dita con un bicchiere e con tutto il resto con un ragazzo che gli muore davanti.

Vorrebbe odiarlo quello sconosciuto, ma ha passato così tanto tempo dall’altra parte della trincea che conosce bene quel disarmo e quell’inadeguatezza che gli legge in volto. A volte, la prova ancora.

Si avvicina e posa un palmo alla base della schiena di Bucky, gli occhi rivolti al biondo.  
_Non abbassare lo sguardo_ , è la prima regola che ha imparato da quando è con Bucky. È stato Clint a dirgliela, _puntali come un cecchino e proteggi ciò che ti appartiene, se vale nella giungla, è abbastanza anche per il terreno scivoloso di una discoteca_. Steve ci si aggrappa come ad un’ancora di salvezza.

Bucky si scioglie contro il suo braccio, una spalla a sfiorare la sua, e Steve se lo stringe un poco più addosso. Il biondo abbandona il campo di battaglia e Steve respira.  
Bucky lo bacia all’angolo della bocca:  
– Sei in ritardo.  
– Deve essermi sfuggito, tutti quei muscoli mi avranno distratto.  
Bucky ride e Steve infila le dita sotto l’orlo dei suoi jeans e preme con le unghie fino a sciogliere la sua gelosia, fino a spegnergli quella risata sulle labbra e trasformarla in un gemito di gola. Lo prende per i fianchi e se lo sistema contro:  
– Mi farai diventare pazzo.  
Bucky gli nasconde il viso contro il collo e gli bacia il lobo dell’orecchio, un gatto che tenta di arruffianarsi il padrone, e Steve preme più forte con le dita, sperando di lasciargli impronte violacee che andranno a ricordargli le sue colpe, ma contro l’orecchio, il sorriso di Bucky si accentua ancora di più e gli mormora, senza alcuna traccia di contrizione: – Balla con me.  
Steve sa di averlo già perdonato.

  
  
* * *  
  


La prima volta che lo aveva visto ballare in quel modo, aveva appena compiuto diciott’anni, Bucky diciannove. Scoprì che la gelosia ha il retrogusto ferroso del sangue e che il possesso gli arricciava le dita, a inseguire dietro le palpebre la patetica fantasia di stringersi Bucky addosso e non farlo ballare con nessun altro. Era rimasto lì, radicato al bordo della pista, a guardare il suo migliore amico strusciarsi con sconosciuti che, a differenza sua, avevano avuto il coraggio di tentare la sorte.

Ora, che sono insieme e Bucky balla per lui e con lui, si sente annegare non appena arriva in pista, la paura di rendersi ridicolo, di far sentire Bucky ridicolo che gli impasta le gambe. Ma Bucky gli ha insegnato che il ballo è istinto e connessione, è toccarsi e inseguirsi, è l’insieme chiuso e protetto dei loro corpi che disegnano scie di contatto l’uno sull’altro.

Bucky gli si struscia addosso, gli scorre sotto le dita come acqua e Steve si immerge nel flusso dei suoi fianchi, glieli stringe, allunga una coscia fra le sue e lo sente sgusciargli sotto le dita e spuntare ora più in alto, ora più in basso, come un’onda che lo avvolge e lo abbandona e ritorna per sommergerlo un poco alla volta.  
Le sue percezioni si frammentano al ritmo della musica e delle luci stroboscopiche e anche il suo respiro si spezza adattandosi a quel battito artificiale. Diventano corpi di luce e buio che si aprono il tempo di permettere ai flash di illuminarli e fotografargli e Steve si ritrova a cogliere diapositive di Bucky che si alza e si abbassa, la schiena inarcata, la bocca aperta. Ogni immagine è uno stimolo che si somma ai precedenti in un gioco che lo acceca e lo affascina, e si ritrova a rallentatore a raccogliere pezzi del corpo di Bucky e a rimetterli insieme in un loop infinito in cui ogni cosa crolla e si frantuma a ripetizione. L’unica certezza è il sottoinsieme chiuso dei loro corpi, immerso in un insieme più grande, che tracima e spintona di continuo contro di loro, e Steve ne difende i confini, affonda con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans di Bucky, gli stringe i glutei e se lo spinge ancora più addosso e Bucky gli infila le mani nei capelli, li tira e lo bacia.

  
  
**[B]**  
  


La neve è un mucchietto di fango fradicio e ingiallito ai bordi della strada e Bucky lo pungola con lo stivale, il ghiaccio che si apre come pus infettato dai mozziconi di sigaretta e dallo scarico delle auto.  
Nel freddo della notte, sente le mani di Steve ancora addosso, come lo tenevano per i fianchi, come gli toccavano le cosce e il culo. Un brivido gli attraversa la schiena, stare con Steve è un precario equilibrio fra piacere e impazienza.

Dall’altra parte della strada, Steve si infila fra le macchine a testa china, ricoprendo i pochi metri in una corsa frettolosa che condensa il suo respiro ad ogni boccata. Quando arriva, gli porge una bottiglietta d’acqua.  
– Bevi.  
– Sì, signore.  
Steve alza un sopracciglio e si abbassa per drappeggiargli sulle spalle la sua giacca.  
– Sei sudato.  
– E solo per i tuoi occhi?  
Steve infila la cerniera e la tira su.  
– Bevi, – e gli accosta l’acqua alle labbra.

In metro, Bucky chiude gli occhi e gli poggia la testa sulla spalla, sotto il giubbotto c’è il calore del braccio di Steve che lo stringe un po’ più vicino a lui.  
– Scusa per prima, per quel ragazzo.  
– Ti conosco abbastanza da sapere quando flirti per noia e quando fai sul serio.  
– Mh, io ti avrei sbranato ugualmente.  
Steve ride e Bucky l’assorbe dentro di sé, gli angoli delle labbra che si piegano all’insù in un riflesso automatizzato da tanti anni di amicizia e affetto.  
Steve lo bacia fra i capelli: – Non è un problema, scricciolo.  
Un altro bacio sulla nuca e Bucky piega la testa, gli va incontro e gli mostra il collo, con quel gemito basso della gola che fa dire a Steve che è il suo gatto randagio. Poi si morde il labbro e gli fa:  
– Non c’è bisogno che me le dai tutte vinte, lo sai vero?  
– Mh-mh.  
Distende le dita che d’istinto ha contratto. – Intendo davvero, Steve. Puoi dirmelo se qualcosa ti dà fastidio, non devi sopportare tutte le mie cazzate per spirito di sacrificio.  
Sotto la sua guancia, Steve si tira su e Bucky sa che ora lo sta prendendo sul serio.  
– Mi piace, – si schiarisce la voce e abbassa il tono, – mi piace viziare ciò che è mio. Mi piace sapere che scegli di essere mio.  
La metro accelera nel tunnel e sbilancia Bucky ancora più contro Steve, poi frena, il contraccolpo che li sbalza all’indietro e li fa ricadere in avanti, il bip delle porte che si aprono.  
Steve ha poggiato la testa sopra la sua, per trattenerselo addosso a dispetto di tutti quegli sballottamenti, e Bucky si nasconde ancora di più contro il suo collo, l’orecchio premuto sulla sua gola mentre Steve gli dice:  
– Ogni volta che mi permetti di legarti, di maneggiarti, che accetti il mio collare, mi stai scegliendo. E la quantità di fiducia che riponi in me mi dà alla testa.

  
  
* * *  
  


La sensazione gli dà alla testa. È una vulnerabilità che si tende come un filo sopra due narrazioni complementari e Bucky è in bilico, sbilanciato ora verso una, ora verso l’altra. Si sente esposto, mentre nudo sopra i cuscini del divano immagina lo sguardo di Steve studiarlo e apprezzarlo. E si sente affamato, di contatto, di prove, che gli mostrino che la narrazione dietro le sue palpebre chiuse è condivisa anche da Steve. Ma ciò che lo affascina è questo gioco di oscurità, con cui ha scelto di affidarsi a Steve e per Steve e che lo intimorisce e lo eccita insieme.

Nel buio è uno spostamento d’aria ciò che gli dà la posizione di Steve rispetto a lui e Bucky si volta e lo segue. La ricompensa è il calore della pelle di Steve contro la sua guancia, sono le dita con cui Steve gli sfiora la benda, con cui gli stringe nel palmo la curva della nuca e gli tira appena i capelli dalla radice.  
– Come la senti, – con il pollice ticchetta la stoffa sugli occhi e Bucky si bagna appena le labbra, solleva il viso nella direzione della sua voce e gli sorride.  
– Bene.  
– Sei un po’ silenzioso, però.  
– Mh, – con il naso gli sfiora ciò che pensa sia la sua gamba, gli si appoggia addosso di peso e gli si struscia con il viso, lo assaggia con la lingua. Sotto le palpebre chiuse, il corpo di Steve si reinventa estraneo e inesplorato e Bucky lo riscopre come se fosse la loro prima volta. Gli passa la lingua sulla sporgenza del ginocchio, insegue con le labbra la coscia muscolosa e gira appena il viso per spingersi contro il suo ventre. È Steve che in punta di dita lo guida sulla sua erezione. Bucky lo assaggia con la lingua, prova a prenderne le misure allargando la bocca finché non sente la punta scivolargli fra le labbra.  
I suoi movimenti sono impacciati, ora troppo blandi, ora troppo decisi, ma Steve lo lascia giocare, gli passa le unghie sulla nuca e lo fa rabbrividire.  
Gli fa perdere la presa sulla sua erezione e Bucky geme, aggrappandosi a lui e stringendogli un ginocchio con la mano, il cuoio che gli ammanetta i polsi che gli si incunea sull’osso, ma Steve è già lì che gli posa il palmo contro le scapole e se lo tiene vicino. Gli alza il mento e gli apre la bocca con le dita e allora Bucky spinge la lingua in avanti, ritrova l’erezione di Steve e gli chiude le labbra attorno.

Dopo, Steve lo afferra per i capelli e gli tira indietro la testa, nel buio il suono umido con cui lo lascia gli suona come un ordine e non fiata.  
Bucky avverte il suo respiro sul viso e capisce che è alla sua altezza ora. Ne approfitta per assaggiargli la bocca, persino baciarsi così ha un gusto diverso, più intimo, più dolce. Bucky si scopre affascinato dalla curva del labbro di Steve contro la sua lingua, ne lecca gli orli, ne saggia con i denti la rotondità morbida e piena. Allunga le mani ammanettate, si aggancia con le dita al mento di Steve e sotto i polpastrelli riscopre i suoi lineamenti, come la barba gli bruci sulla pelle, come le ciglia lo sfiorino più gentili.  
– Ti sta piacendo, non è vero?  
– Sì, signore. Per favore, Steve.  
– Dio, Buck. Non pensavo ti avrebbe fatto quest’effetto.  
Bucky lo ferma, premendogli i polpastrelli contro la mascella e allungandosi a baciarlo di nuovo. Nel buio la bocca di Steve ha il sapore di una promessa devota, di un bisogno di possesso che traspira anche nella stretta con cui gli chiude le braccia dietro la schiena. È quasi doloroso come per ogni respiro debba farsi spazio contro il petto di Steve, ma non lo vorrebbe in nessun altro modo.

  
  
**[S]**  
  


Steve gli preme il palmo lungo la schiena e lo piega in avanti, con l’altra mano gli tiene i polsi e glieli allunga fino a fargli toccare il bracciolo del divano.  
– Non puoi lasciare la presa, Buck, puoi farlo per me?  
Bucky annuisce, il viso che si appoggia sopra l’incavo dei gomiti e l’unica macchia di colore è data dal bordò della sua bocca. Steve l’accarezza con il pollice, gli lascia succhiare il polpastrello e con lo sguardo spazia sul suo corpo nudo fra i cuscini del divano, la schiena distesa sotto di lui e si sente grato e sente il bisogno di dirglielo.  
Gli bacia le nocche della spina dorsale e per ogni bacio c’è un grazie che gli sussurra contro il candore della sua pelle.  
– Sei bellissimo, – un bacio sulla curva delle spalle, – sei ubbidiente, – un bacio che va a posarsi dove il collo e la clavicola si incontrano, – sei prezioso.  
– Sì, signore.  
Steve gli lecca le labbra, il respiro di Bucky così frammentato che non ha nemmeno la forza di ricambiare e decide che lo ha fatto aspettare abbastanza. Gli si stende sopra, si sistema con le ginocchia ai lati dei suoi fianchi e si strofina contro la curva delle sue natiche, il gel che annulla l’attrito e l’erezione che scivola fra i glutei. Bucky gli va incontro, lo stringe fra le cosce, fa forza con le mani contro il bracciolo e Steve lo accarezza dalla base della schiena fino alle spalle e ai gomiti, poi lo tiene per un fianco, preme con le dita per allargarlo e si fa spazio dentro di lui.

Rimangono un momento così, con Steve che lo massaggia lungo il fianco e posa la fronte fra le sue scapole. L’anello dei muscoli anali gli si stringe intorno, richiamandolo a sé, e Steve si allunga sopra la schiena di Bucky, l’erezione che scivola ancora più all’interno, e preme la bocca contro quella di Bucky. È più un respirarsi l’uno contro l’altro, che un baciarsi vero e proprio e aspettano insieme. Fin quando il corpo di Bucky non cede e Steve lo sente aprirglisi intorno, fin quando Bucky non inizia a cercarlo con i fianchi e a premerglieli contro, fin quando non gli morde il labbro e invoca il suo nome.  
Allora, con il corpo di Bucky docile e ricettivo sotto il suo, Steve gli blocca i polsi contro il bracciolo del divano, gli stringe un fianco e gli affonda dentro, le spinte decise e graduali. La bocca di Bucky è un ovale schiuso e Steve si abbassa a leccargliene il contorno.

  
  
**[B]**  
  


Si sente la pelle di cotone, leggera e che fa resistenza sulle cuciture, come a volerglisi sfaldare intorno e dentro il corpo il piacere soffia e gli tende le articolazioni, gli gonfia il petto. A ogni spinta di Steve, Bucky si inarca e a occhi chiusi l’imbottitura dei cuscini è il galleggiante a cui si aggrappa, il sotto e il sopra li ha smarriti nel buio. Le uniche tracce che insegue sono quelle che Steve gli disegna dentro, sono le punture di dolore che gli si accendono dietro le palpebre quando le dita di Steve lo strattonano. L’orgasmo arriva di soppiatto, gli risuona fra le costole e il cuore, soffia e Bucky si innalza sotto il suo respiro.  
Sente Steve toccarlo fra le gambe, prolungargli il piacere e quando diventa troppo, gli posa la mano sopra il cuore e respira con lui, fino a quando Bucky non si accorge di aver preso il suo ritmo.

L’erezione di Steve gli preme contro la coscia e allora Bucky torna a stringere la presa sul bracciolo del divano, contrae i muscoli e gli si spinge addosso.  
– Usami.  
Il braccio di Steve perde la presa, ma torna veloce ad afferrargli il fianco.  
– Sicuro?  
– Per favore, Steve.  
Sente il suo sbuffo d’aria sorpreso contro la spalla, poi Steve lo prende per tutti e due i fianchi e glieli solleva. Bucky si sistema contro il divano, le cosce strette il più possibile, e l’erezione di Steve torna a scivolargli fra le natiche e le cosce, il gel che gli si sparge addosso e gli lascia una sensazione di freddo.  
Steve gli sfiora la nuca con la punta del naso e lo bacia fra i capelli, le sue spinte più veloci ed erratiche. Bucky lo sente aderirgli contro, nella piega fra la coscia e il gluteo e lo sperma, caldo, appiccicoso, che gli imbratta il ventre.  
Steve è pesante addosso e Bucky lascia la presa sul bracciolo, si porta le mani al petto e si rannicchia sotto il corpo di Steve. C’è un bacio che gli arriva tenero sopra l’orecchio, poi il braccio di Steve che gli struscia sulla pancia e lo solleva di peso, stringendoselo al petto.  
– Sei stato bravo, Buck.

  
  
* * *  
  


Steve poggia un bicchiere d’acqua sul tavolino.  
– Bevi.  
Gli ha tolto benda, manette e Bucky sa che i suoi occhi non si rilasseranno fino a quando non sarà a metà del bicchiere. Lo accontenta e beve piano, con la mente ancora per metà nel limbo ovattato in cui lo aveva trasportato la benda.  
– Non ne avevamo mai parlato, di una benda, dico.  
Steve si appoggia con una spalla contro l’imbottitura del divano e lo scruta.  
– È per quello che hai detto qualche settimana fa. Essere legato ti aiutava a concentrarti su quello che sentivi e ho pensato ci potessero essere altri modi per ottenere lo stesso effetto.  
Poggia il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolino e si addossa al suo fianco.  
– Amo come ti prendi cura di me.

  
  
**[S]**  
  


È mentre sono dentro la vasca che Bucky riprende a parlare. Ha gli occhi chiusi e il capo reclinato all’indietro e Steve sulle dita ha ancora tracce dello shampoo con cui gli ha massaggiato i capelli.  
– L’insieme delle mie parti è composto anche da parti al di fuori di me e una di queste sei tu, Steve, sarai sempre tu. Per questo ti scelgo, per questo non voglio scegliere nessun altro.  
Steve chiude il soffione della vasca e gli passa le braccia intorno ai fianchi. La pelle di Bucky è umida sotto le labbra e lui ripensa a quella frase con cui tutto è cominciato e gliela ripete come una promessa implicita e costante:  
– Esprimi un desiderio.  
Sotto di lui, Bucky gli sorride pieno di fiducia. La notte è ancora giovane.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta grazie a La Maritombola 11, casella 12: Eccitazione.  
> E grazie a Kaos Borealis – Ospiti dello Spazio, prompt: Service Top.


End file.
